bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Warren
Garrett Scott Warren is an Original Character by SodaCat. Character Summary Garrett has purple hair that is gelled up, and purple colored contacts over his naturally brown eyes. He is the second in command of the punks, and is Jason Griffith's best friend, and acts as a sort of older brother to Danny Nix. Like the other Punks, Garrett ignores the school dress code. Rather than his uniform, he wears a black tank top and black jeans, paired with black loafers. In the winter, he simply adds a black sweatshirt and black fingerless gloves. He does not wear a shirt when he sleeps and instead wears the same black cargo shorts he wears for gym class. For Halloween, he simply adds a black cape and a Batman mask to his face. Garrett is heavily tattooed. His left arm is covered in black tattoos of skulls, and he has a black, flaming skull with horns on his back with the words "it takes a monster to destroy a monster" over it. His left leg also has a flaming skull tattooed on. His hands have been tattooed to look like the bones of his hands over his skin. His chest has a quote tattooed on as well. He has black snakebite piercings, as well as black snake tapers in his ears. Notably, he wears large black glasses, the stereotypical "hipster glasses". He does, however, become very irritated when referred to as a hipster. Characteristics Garrett is silent and cold to a fault. He is surprisingly unsympathetic and often keeps his thoughts to himself. He dislikes people almost on sight, even his fellow clique-mates, and has trouble trusting others. He is frequently thought of as being full of anger and hatred though he does harbor some lighter emotions that are seen by those close to him. He prefers metal music more than punk though he still adores punk music. He enjoys moshing almost as much as Jason does, but is not a fan of crowd surfing. Garrett is also very skilled in playing the bass. Though his clique is stereotyped around the academy as being a bunch of failures, Garrett is actually very intelligent and strives academically. Like Jason, he cares deeply for 'the music'. Home Life Due to his quiet nature, barely anything is known about Garrett's home life by other students. He was dropped off at an orphanage as a baby, and no couple would take him due to the 'creepy aura' that the music he favored gave off. Eventually, his orphanage closed down, though Garrett ran away while the other children and the staff were transitioning. He lived by himself in a trailer in Blue Skies and was eventually taken in by Danny Nix's family. Wardrobe Full body Garrett SodaCat.png|''Full body view.'' Garrett Profile SodaCat.png|''A close up of his tattoos and gauges'' Formal Garrett SodaCat.png|''Formalwear.'' Pajamas Garrett SodaCat.png|''Pajamas.'' Back tats Garrett SodaCat.png|''Swimwear & back tattoos.'' Gym Garrett SodaCat.png|''Gym.'' Back tattoos Garrett SodaCat.png|''Back tattoos.'' Links * Quotes * Character Sheet Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:SodaCat's Fanfiction Category:Original Characters